Letters of the Damned
by klarolinepjato
Summary: The 19 letters he sends to his love, and the one he receives that sends him over the edge - One letter per chapter / Klaroline / Slightly AU
1. Inner Strengths

**_Disclaimer_**; Characters belong to the Vampire Diaries Creators, I simply add them into my ideas.

* * *

**Letters of the Damned**

_27th October 2013_

Caroline,

Is it crazy that I am sorry for your loss? Is it crazy that hearing about the death of your witch did not satisfy me? Is it crazy that I worry about how you are coping with it?

Do not lose your light young Caroline, this is only a little flicker in a world of light, in which you are the source.

What is this world without your light?

Our strengths may also be our weaknesses Caroline. Stay strong.

Always, Klaus.

* * *

**Will be posting a new one everyday based on fictional situations and ideas in Caroline's life :)) **

**Favorite, Review and Follow! **


	2. Forgiveness

**Letters of the Damned**

_28th October 2013,_

I heard Tyler was back in town. I wish it was me there to console you and protect you from the upset the young witches death has caused.

But alas, I have business to attend to here in New Orleans, my only hope being that you will someday join me.

The people of this city are unbeknown to the beauty they are missing without you in this town; just as I am missing you.

It is unlike me to be sentimental, but when the circumstances arise, it seems that maybe it's not so bad.

Maybe spending my days writing you hopeless letters and following your footsteps isn't so awful.

I'm not too bad to be unforgiven...right?

Until next time, Klaus.

P.S. This does not infer that I am going soft; simply seeing the world differently...because of you.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all your support so far! Don't forget to...**

**Favorite, Review and Follow! **


	3. Crave You

**Letters of the Damned**

_29th October 2013_

Caroline,

A little birdie told me your planning the Halloween dance in Remembrance of everyone you've lost.

I guess I'm partly to blame for that, and I guess I should apologise. But I don't really want to.

What's the point in apologising for something I don't regret? Okay, so maybe you'll be mad at me for saying that; you'll hold your beautiful head high and protest that I am absolutely in the wrong.

But those decisions led me to you, sweetheart. How can I let those moments be something of regret if they mean you're now safe, in a town with people you love and with an eternity to learn that I'm yours.

I will always be yours, Caroline.

Back to the point - the dance that is. I bet it'll be magical, you always did have a talent for being a control freak. It was one of things that first intrigued me about you.

Well, that and the way you walk into a room and it's as though everyone's eyes have been trained to watch you enter; they crave your attention.

Just as I crave you forgiveness - your love.

Is it beneath me to ask for that? For a reply to these letters that will no doubt end up back on my front porch unanswered?

Is it beneath me to have hope, love?

Waiting for you, Klaus.


	4. Future Empire

**Letters of the Damned**

_30th October 2013_

Caroline,

As weird as it sounds, I've never actually written this many letters to one person before. Well, that was mainly because I only wrote to alert them of the fact they'd better start running, but anyway...

I bet by the time your reading this your sitting in your college dorm, scoffing and laughing at how soppy this is. What have you done to me woman?

I shouldn't be smiling right now, but I am. Elijah is constantly on my back about my driving desire to become King of New Orleans, but it's all for you. When you make your final decision and end up on my front porch, I want to be able to open the doors wide to a throne fit perfectly for you.

Rubies? Diamonds? Embedded blood bags? (I never did understand your fascination with those!) You name it, you can have it.

And if you want nothing but me? Well, I am perfectly fine with that.

Awaiting you, Klaus.

* * *

**These Reviews are so amazing! Never thought I'd get so much positive feedback, if you all hang on for 95 more days, there is a mega twist in store, ah! **

**More excited than Klaus when he realised he'd broken the moon curse! ) **

**Review, Favourite and Follow! :) **


	5. Darkness

**Letters of the Damned**

_31st October 2013_

Caroline,

You may think this is madness, but I -the master of all things scary- have never been to a Halloween celebration.

Absurd, I know. Just the thought of being drowned in pumpkins and people dressed up in cliche outfits has just never appealed to me...

Until now.

I wish I could use the excuse of it being Halloween to let myself journey back to Mystic Falls to enjoy this night you have especially organised.

I can only begin to imagine the galore of decorations your probably hanging up as I speak, maybe your even calling your new college friends to invite them. They should be honoured to be invited to such an event.

Though, imagine how ironic it would be if they were to turn up as a collection of Vampires, Hunters and Witches.

I know this night is special for you to remember those who have fallen in all the battles you've manages to win. It is also a sign of your strength, love.

Of your determination to overcome every single obstacle thrown at you from left, right and centre (me being centre.)

But seriously, enjoy yourself Caroline, not just for them, but for me? Just enjoy your newfound freedom for a little while and reassure me that your coping.

Don't let yourself succumb to the darkness Caroline. Don't become someone you never wanted to be.

Please, for me?

Happy Halloween, Klaus.

P.S If anyone even thinks of turning up wearing glitter and a pair of cheap fangs, shove some garlic down there throat for me? Thanks, love.

* * *

**Bit more cheery and lighthearted, if you didn't get the part about the darkness, basically I was referring to her turning off her emotions due to remembering her losses :)**

**Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	6. Expecting Dreams

**Letters of the Damned**

_1st November 2013_

Caroline,

Let us skip the parts where I ask you politely about how your night was and so on and so forth, and skip right to the part I've been meaning to tell you for the past six days.

I'm expecting a daughter.

Well, not me personally, but a werewolf girl I happened to cross paths with on my travels. It seems not only is she carrying my heir, she's also become quite besotted with my dearest brother - Elijah.

Though, a huge part of me regrets ever setting my eyes on her, because of you. It seems unfair that a cruel, and malicious creature such as myself should be allowed to bring children upon this world and a pure soul like yourself cannot.

But then it's like hearing the little flutter of her heartbeat is a fuel for the fire of hope endlessly blazing within me. Hope that maybe one day you'll be able to meet her, and get along as if she were your own,

I can only begin to imagine you smothering her in everything a girl could possibly need. Unless, of course, Rebekah gets there first.

Maybe one day you can meet her? Maybe one day you'll have a little part of a family I always knew you dreamed of.

Forever yours, Klaus.


	7. Fate

**Letters of the Damned**

_2nd November 2013_

Caroline,

Have you ever considered the possibility that maybe fate is real? Maybe, in some alternate universe, our life's are determined by the intertwining stars and patterns set out for us.

No? Me neither.

Its simply abominable to believe that anyone could wish so much hate and misfortune onto one person.

An extensive example being myself; constantly thrown into endless twists and dramatics you'd believe I was starting in some sort of American TV show.

Though, there is no doubt that you wouldn't be a perfect role in one of those.

However, it is only recently that I started thinking of fate after meeting you, and maybe coming to terms with the idea with a life without your light.

Would I be able to survive? Well, yes, but not without slaughtering a few innocent bystanders on my way to reach your final resting place.

But as long as I have anything to do with it, your death will be prolonged until a point where I become exhausted from your shopping extravaganzas and freindterventions.

Or whatever they're called.

As long as these friends weren't males, and especially not of the 'model' type.

Unless of course you'd decided to ditch your bunny diet, in which I don't think I'd be as bothered.

You will always be mine, Klaus.

* * *

**Starting to think the idea of writing 99 letters is unlikely, so I'm going to cut it short to 19, very sorry!**

**For now; Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	8. Sweet Revenge

**Letters of the Damned**

_2nd November 2013_

Caroline,

I'll kill him. I'll tear each and every limb from his body until he repays the damage he's caused you. I swear to it.

The moment he steps on my front porch, he better be ready to bow down at my feet in apology to you, or prepare to have his nerves lightened with the feeling of pure agony.

He thought turning hurt? How absurd! He'll be wishing he'd turned another thousand time rather than face my wrath after the damage he's caused you.

HOW DARE HE?!

Does he not realise how lucky he is to be able to sleep beside you, converse with you, even look at you? There is no excuse for what he has done, and I'll be sure to make him write his apology in blood before I let him escape his torture in death.

I hate to write on bad terms, but when I was told of his misgivings towards you, all I could feel was an overwhelming sense to rush back to mystic falls and console you. Have you not lost enough already?

Love, do not listen to the hurtful words he may have said. Only know that I am waiting for you and will never put anything like a petty grudge come before my love for you. And I do love you, Caroline. So much.

Here to heal your broken heart, Klaus.

P.S. If you do not feel like responding to my letter, maybe you can just allow me to know of your well being through a text message? I promise not to harass you with constant phone calls if you do so.

P.P.S. I've written my number on the back if you didn't already notice.

* * *

Three hours later, as Klaus awaited Marcels arrival at the bar in the French quarter, he became aware of a familiar buzzing sensation in his pocket.

Pulling out the phone, his lips spread into a malicious grin.

_Don't kill him. Break his knees and wait for me? Starve him until I arrive, can't tell you how long that'll be though - C._

* * *

**You guys have all been eager for a response, but I can't do the actual response letter until the last chapter, and there's a very special reason for that!**

**But I thought you'd like a little text message instead, and didn't mean to make Caroline seem like a murderer but I think after having her heart broken like in 5x05, you can only suspect she'd be a bit angry.**

**Hope you liked it, and that you're ready to give me extra love in your reviews ;)**

**So... Review, Favourite and Follow! :***


	9. Original Smiles

**Letters of the Damned**

_4th November 2013_

Caroline,

Do you know how amazing it was to hear from you? Do you understand the extend to which that small text message actually put a smile on my face? I certainly did, because I don't smile.

I know, I know, your probably thinking what a liar I am, but seriously, I've been so caught up in all this witch vs vampire hastle in New Orleans that I haven't had a second to smile.

Or enjoy myself for that matter.

Whenever I was with you, I couldn't help but smile. And it truly isn't often people get a few of my fangs in a positive perspective.

So this letter is just to let you know that you put a smile on my face. You don't just make me love you for you beauty and loyalty; it's your ability to make me want to be a better person.

Sending a smile, Klaus.

P.S. I know it's not real but... :)

* * *

**Short letter but cute ;) Klaus is a bit occ, but who cares? Not me! Thanks so much for your support...until tomorrow.**

**Review, favourite and Follow!**


	10. Family Antics

**Letters of the Damned**

_5th of November 2013_

Caroline,

Remember, remember the fifth of November. Bonfire night. You might not be familiar with it, but in England it's a pretty big celebration. Nothing better than burning guy forkes on a stake...but the smell was abominable.

Of course, it wasn't even guy forkes who attempted to blow up the parliament, but Kol. My idiotic and now dead brother. You see, love, him attempting to blow up the parliament was only one of his many attempted pranks to 'spicen up our lives'?

Well, whatever that means. Though unbeknown to me, Guy forkes was actually the beholder of a rare moonstone, one I'm sure you're all too familiar with, and his death was yet another setback in my quest to become a hybrid.

And so, back when the dagger in Kols chest.

Though, after these past few months, I've come to realise that family's important. Maybe not as important as becoming of New Orleans, but a close second.

I consider you family Caroline. Not just a sister, something bigger, someone who has unlocked a sealed place in my heart and has no intention of returning it.

When you turn up on my porch, I'll let you sign the ownership of that sacred part, but until then, consider it on loan.

Locked in my heart, Klaus.


	11. Flashback

**Quick note, sorry about the spelling of Guy Fawkes! I should have looked it up...**

* * *

**Letters of the Damned**

_6th November 2013_

Caroline,

You know when you asked me when I first thought about being human? Now that I reconsider, I believe I...misinformed you.

Though that time was true, the second time you do not know of.

You see, a few years ago, I was passing through mystic falls on business - nothing heavy, just a few customers to be dealt with - and I see this bright and life filled little blonde girl.

But the thing was, when I asked this girl to move from a particular seat in the grill, she glared at me.

I know, how weird.

But this glare literally sent shivers through my spine, and the she just sighed and turned back to her little meal thing. Can you believe it?

So anyway, as I go to compel her away, she reaches out her little foot and stamps on mine.

Was I angry? Yes. Yes I was.

But then I looked it those blue eyes filling with water and realised that maybe this little girl had been stood up. Maybe she wasn't just sitting there for the fun of it.

And for the second time in my life, I wondered what it would be like to feel sorrow. Not like mourning sorrow, but just sorrow over little things. To feel that maybe the little thing are significant, because they play a big role in your life.

And I'll never forget that day.

Because it was the first day I met you.

Waiting for my foot to be trod on, Klaus.


	12. Bio advice

**So sorry for missing two days but I had really important exams! I hope this makes up for it!**

**Letters of the Damned**

_9th of November 2013_

Caroline,

Forgive my previous lack of writing, it's been a rather...busy, past few days.

Though when isn't it?

I can't even remember the last time I've actually sat down and done nothing. Worried about nothing.

As the days grow more from seeing you, this worry continues to grow. Are you ok? Are you doing well in college? Is the doppelgänger with Damon or Stefan? Are you coping with having your heartbroken?...

Are you missing me?

Questions that run through my mind every time I have spare seconds to just ponder, or even if I see a flash of blonde hair in the street. Do you know how many times I've actually wanted to reach out just to see if it was you?

7. 7 times too many.

Hopefully the 8th time I'll be able to look upon your glorious face and just hold you.

To feel your warmth in my arms; to know that you're safe.

Of course, you've probably noticed that I've been keeping an eye on you (though I won't tell you how) and know that you managed to fail every question in your bio 101 class.

Let me just say, Congratulations. It takes a phenomenal amount of skill to fail a test to such a degree of accuracy, in Which I commend you.

Though, maybe you should avoid being in bio 101. People with Bio Degrees tend to be the ones to locate any abnormalities within people, in which you have a few.

And I mean that in a specifically vampire way, not saying there's something wrong with you, because there isn't.

You're flawless, Love, don't forget it.

Wishing you well, Klaus.

* * *

Caroline laughed as she read the letter, looking around at her Bio class as she hid the phone beneath her desk.

_I'm fine. College is...normal. Elena is unfortunately back in Damon's net and I don't know: and I truly don't know how well I'm coping..._

_PS. If I get told of by my Bio teacher for this, I'm going to kick your immortal ass._

* * *

**That made up for it? Hope so :D**

**Review, Favourite and Follow**


	13. Lucky hand

**Letters of the Damned**

_10th of November 2013_

Caroline,

Damon, huh? If that's not the shocker of the decade of the century, I don't know what is.

You know I always felt pity towards the doppelgängers. Century after century they'd just keep popping up, each falling to the fate of an and less cycle of love and death.

It's almost romantic in a gothic way.

But is it wrong for me to say that she's lucky? Wrong for me to think the even Elena Gilbert, whose whole family has been in some way slaughtered, is lucky?

Though not as lucky as me, I must say.

And why? Because I met you. And even though you may believe that I'm all black, or maybe even a dark shade of grey, I will never be able to thank the stars or whatever for allowing me to meet you.

And when you're gone, or have decided to leave this life, then so will I.

I may have said this before Caroline, but I just want to reinforce the fact that I'm not all bad.

Okay, so maybe I kill things I shouldn't, but that part is still me. There is no redemption for a person like myself, no 'light at the end of the tunnel' because I've already reached my peak...the sooner you realise that the better.

All the good and the bad, it's just me Caroline.

Just a fool in love, Klaus.


	14. Remembering Ourselves

**Letters of the Damned**

_11th November 2013_

Caroline,

Remembrance Day. I can't even imagine how many people you'll be remembering in those two small minutes.

Your father? Bonnie? Carol? Even Vicky Donovan?

But maybe...in these moments we shouldn't just be remembering those who have visited the other side, but ourselves.

The person that died when we became what we are. For me, a ambitious man, one that valued his families life more than his own.

For you...a courageous cheerleader with an odd tendency to be obsessive over having control, obedience and popularity.

Now look at us. Those people are now buried 6 feet under, but not in a grave, in our selves. They're still somewhere, however small a part they may be hiding in. They may be gone, but never forgotten.

Especially in your case. I mean who could seriously forget you wearing that luscious red cheerleading outfit? Certainly not a simpleton passerby like myself.

And before you ask, no, I did not know I was going to ruin your life before I did.

Though, I don't necessarily regret it, I mean look at us now? Communicating over little letters and texts. Nothing too dangerous in that now is there?

Remembering your cheerleading outfit, Klaus.

* * *

**In honour of all those who lost their lives in the wars before us; wether that be in mystic falls or elsewhere ;)**

**Review, Favourite, Follow!**


	15. Danger Escape

**Letters of the Damned**

_12th of November 2013_

Caroline,

You know it never ceases to amaze me how you can manage to live in such a small town for so long.

You remember when I told you how a small town and a small town boy won't be enough for you? I've never think I've been so precise.

Hopefully now you're in college you'll come to realise that.

But now that your in college it increases the danger. Danger I won't always be there to protect you from.

Nor will anyone else I've sent to keep an Eye on you. I mean, you're one of the strongest people I know, but sometimes mystic falls seems to attract more villains than it does actual humans.

Myself included.

If ever you need to just explore, see the world...live a little, I'll be there.

Your fellow refugee, Klaus.


	16. Death Sentence

**Quick note; Check out my new story ****_'Blind Redemption'_**** for a bit more of the lovely Klaroline!**

* * *

**Letters of the Damned**

_13th November 2013_

Caroline,

You'll never guess who had the nerve to show up in my hometown yesterday.

Tyler Lockwood. And let me tell you something sweetheart, that boy is certainly not what he perceived you to see.

No, instead of stumbling upon him accidentally, it turns out in fact that he's been watching us, waiting for the right moment to kidnap the mother of my child, attempt to kill her and manage to turn my own brother against me.

Do you see my problem?

Not only is this hybrid claiming something abominable, he also had the nerve to ask me for his death. Even as my hand plunged into his chest, he managed to look at me with no remorse of leaving you behind.

Of course, to grant such an easy death to one who does not deserve it would be such a waste, don't you agree, love?

And so as he lives on in the French quarter, threatening to damage our chance at being a monarchy, I find I now only have two with whom I can rely on.

Yourself and my troublesome little sister.

Oh and by the way, you wouldn't mind popping a little note to her boyfriend at the grill would you? Matt deserves a lot more than a cheat like her.

Until morn, Klaus.

* * *

**I'm very sorry if you haven't watched the originals yet, but you should if you haven't!**

**You should also check out my new story ****_'Blind Redemption'_**** and leave your thoughts, it would be much appreciated!  
Review, Follow and Favourite! :***


	17. Blood Dare

**Letters of the Damned**

_14th November 2013_

Caroline,

Have you ever though that as a persons bitterness and hatred towards the world grows, so do they?

As the poster child of all things bitter and hateful, maybe I'm biased, but what if things were different. Let's not lie here love, but can you honestly see me being a man of rainbows and unicorns.

And let me tell you, the amount of people I've met who actually believe in those things is untrue.

After living for so long, the sight of war and death and killing has been so deeply scarred into my mind I can't help but cherish it. Death is all I've known for so long.

Don't tell anyone this, but before I was a vampire, the sight of blood to me was...repulsive. Enough to make me heave up the previous nights banquets.

The original hybrid...scared of blood.

Can you imagine the laughs Damon Salvatore would be having knowing such a thing? I can imagine him now, chuckling into a glass of bourbon as Elena scowls at him for being ever so inconsiderate.

And so, if I find you have let this knowledge slip from those rosy lips of yours, you will find me slipping through your window and burning your clothes.

So Caroline.

I dare you. I dare you to tell anyone.

Daring you always, Klaus.

* * *

**Don't forget to check out my new story ****_'Blind Redemption'!_**

**Review, Follow and Favourite! :')**


	18. Missing you

**Letters of the Damned**

_15th November 2013_

Caroline,

I miss you. I miss you 18x more than in my first letter and 118x more than when I last spoke to you.

I miss your charisma and fire; the way you light up a room. I miss scaring boys away that want to go after you, and I especially miss being able to brag about it.

I miss our dance. The way you moved so effortlessly across the floor with no idea how talented you are.

I miss you moaning about those gifts I sent you, when really you loved them. Don't deny it, love.

I miss being part of your friends twisted plans, though not when they come close to killing me, and being able to save you.

I miss your touch; your passion; your soul. That loving soul that only seemed to grow in your death.

Come to me Caroline. Stop making me miss you so god damned much!

Captured in your spell, Klaus.

* * *

**Check out ****_Blind Redemption!_**


	19. Lost

**Letters of the Damned**

_16th November 2013_

Caroline,

WHERE ARE YOU?! I contacted a very close friend of mine that's been watching you, and it turns out you've suddenly just disappeared?

You can't just disappear Caroline. You can't scare me in such a way. I beg of you, when you return to your dorm and find this letter, your other hand better be typing away at your phone to let me know you're okay.

You need to be okay, love. Do you know how crushing it would be if I found out you disappeared and I could do nothing to help you?

Come home.

Not necessarily my home. But to the place you feel safest; surrounded by your friends. People that miss you Caroline.

Even Damon phoned me. Do you know how weird that is? Salvatore's do not contact me unless something bad has happened, or is about to. Never.

Which only leads me to believe that maybe your in trouble...or in the most positive perspective, your not in trouble at all, your coming to me.

As long as your safe Caroline.

Please tell me your safe.

The thought of you being...

No. I won't even think it.

Come home, Klaus.

* * *

**_IMPORTANT_****: And there goes the final chapter from Klaus' point of view :( These next two chapters don't really tie in with the originals and the vampire diaries at all, so don't link them!**

**If you haven't already, check out my other story ****_'Blind Redemption' _****whilst I work on the epic finale for this story!**

**Who's excited for tomorrow then?**

**Review, Follow and Favourite! :***


	20. Chess Sentences

**_IMPORTANT_****: Does not link to either The Originals or The Vampire Diaries plot lines.**

* * *

**Letters of the Damned**

Klaus,

Have you ever played chess?

That's a stupid question, your probably the grand master of chess or something. I mean, a thousand years and never touching a chess board seems pretty ridiculous, right?

Wait, I'm going off topic.

What I'm trying to say is that in chess there are pieces, just like in life. In life you have your kings, your queens, your knights and then you have the pawns. The people used and sacrificed time and time again until eventually they just get wiped out of the game.

There are actually three reasons I chose to write this letter, and non of them involved telling you how chess works. So here;

1. By the time you read this I'll be dead. And that doesn't mean you can stop reading by the way, but it does mean you can stop worrying. It's a long story (one I'll tell you shortly) and It was something I needed to do.

2. I was peaceful when I died. Don't think that I died to try and be a Martyr or to spite myself, I chose this because it was my time Klaus. I was ready to die.

And when I did, I clutched all of those 19 letters in my hands, and thought of you smiling at me, maybe even laughing, as you realised how much of an absolute freak I am for choosing pieces of letters to take to my grave.

Number 3... Maybe I'll leave that until later.

So, it all started when I read your letter about fate. And no, that doesn't mean your death was your fault at all, so never let yourself believe that (or you may just find me haunting you from the other side).

What I said about being a pawn, it all links back to me. Time and time again, I find myself in a battle I never wanted, or in a situation I never would have imagined myself being in.

I was just a small town girl, Klaus. Before I was forced to become a vampire that is. I was a head cheerleader, I was bossy, ambitious and I was my fathers daughter.

I was who I'd always wanted to be. I had it all. Two best friends that loved me, guys falling at my feet and a life some people envied.

Then it was turned upside. I was forced into a world of death and treachery and so many lies that there aren't even enough fingers in mystic falls to count them.

People stopped seeing me as Caroline the courageous, and started looking at me as Caroline the pushover. The girl who had super powers and so could be thrown into any battle as long as she was on their side.

A pawn.

A useless god damned pawn.

I'd become a person I'd always hated; someone my father hated; someone Tyler hated.

Fumbling through life with a smile even though the world through rocks back at me. Cut after cut, each growing deeper. One more person dying, one more person leaving, one more person falling in love and forgetting.

How many people before I have no one? Until I have start running like Katherine just to find a place of shelter and people I can deceive.

I never wanted to be a vampire.

So when I came across a witch, I asked her about a little sacrifice of trading life forces. Of taking my life force and putting it into someone who was actually needed. Bonnie Bennett. And she's not just needed by Elena and Jeremy, but by everyone in mystic falls.

She's the balance to the vampires, she the last in the strongest line of witches. Without her, the line won't carry on.

Without me?... Nothing. Without me nothing will change. You'll still be in New Orleans massacring anyone you can, Elena will still be in that stupid love triangle with Stefan and Bonnie will be back, saving humans left right and centre.

The way it's supposed to be.

Just to let you know also, you won't find my body. Don't bother looking for it. I'll be anchored so far into the other side you'll never dream of getting me back. But it was nice when I died. I'll be holding those letters, thinking of you, and everyone else I cared about.

Oh, and I'll be wearing my new Louis Vuittons, so I'm going out in style, don't you worry.

Maybe I'll see you there, on the other side that is. But it better not be soon, I have a weird tendency to be able to ignore people quite efficiently now that I'm a vampire.

Until then, no killing my friends, or their family, look after your heir and do as you wish with Tyler. He's the least of my worries now.

You'll find my will beneath my most favourite drawing, I'm sure you know which one.

In true Caroline style; Bye.

P.S. 3. I love you. Maybe on the other side, I'll be able to tell you in person.

* * *

Tears threatening to pool in his eyes, klaus moved the drawing of Caroline next to his most beloved horse, only to find that carved in the table, was a small message.

_It's all yours.  
All the stuff, all my love.  
Ly - C xoxo_

* * *

**Well...I guess that's it then. It's been a hell of an emotional Klaroline journey, but I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did.**

**Have a great Sunday.  
Read my story 'Blind Redemption'  
And always ship Klaroline.**

**Until next time,  
-Infiniteandbeyond**


	21. Epilogue

**I'm only doing this because in messed up on the genre, and because you all asked politely ;)**

* * *

**Letters of the Damned**

Epilogue

_20th May 2043_

_Caroline,_

_You'd think it was easier, after 30 long years, but no, here I am, still trying to fill the whole in my chest with these goddamned letters._

_How many people are dead now? ... I can't count._

_Elijah, marcel, Tyler, my son..._

_All because of-_

The hand that latched around klaus' neck from behind was strong enough to stop him being able to breath. And then he remembered he didn't need to breath, and used the force of the attack to propel his attacker into the opposite wall.

"So, I guess this is it, Mate."

"Hell yeah it Is," the blue eyes boy growls in return before flashing over to Klaus' fire and pulling a hot poker from beneath the coals.

"I can't be killed Donovan, just leave while you can."

"Oh really? Because actually it turns out that if a very strong witch could be used to take away the immortal side of someone's life, they'd be pretty damned killable," he shrugs, twisting the poker once and smirking at klaus.

But klaus didn't care. So what if he'd everyone Donovan loved, so what if mystic falls was practically gone. He was ready to stop running and after centuries of living, he was finally ready to die.

His arms spread wide; "Have at it."

The hot poker was nothing compared to the feeling of having his heartbroken. Nothing compared to the thought of never seeing Caroline again.

Nothing compared to living without her.

* * *

"Your here."

His eyes stay closed as he lays on the floor, the pain now gone from his chest. He knew if he looked up that his bloodstained shirt would now be as though it had been to the dry cleaners.

"Klaus?...I waited so long." He heard the crack in her voice and it shot him upwards, taking her in his arms like a mother lion would for her cub.

"I'm here now, love. I'll never lose you again." He lifts his head back and throws a watery smile in her direction, lightly tracing his fingers down her face, "I can't believe I'm touching you, after so long."

She laughs, "me either. And I can't believe your crying."

"Crying? I'm not crying! Those are just from you know, dying," he says, attempting to blink out the excess water in his eyes.

She frowns, "it's okay to cry Klaus; to feel...but its also okay to hate, and feel revenge. So, I forgive you. They might not, but I do."

"Oh really? And where are the gang anyway?"

"Probably hiding," she smiles, "or standing right behind you."

His head cranes on his neck, but no one comes into view.

"You little- brothers?"

His arms drop from Caroline's sides as he stares at Kol and Elijah, suited up and wearing small smiles on their faces.

"What took you so long?" Kol chuckles, and finally klaus begins to realise that maybe death isn't so bad. Maybe immortality wasn't all it lived up to be.

* * *

**Read my story ****_Blind Redemption!_**

**Bye folks! **


	22. Story Sequel

**_If you loved this and want to read more, I have another version of this posted on my Profile, called 'Letters of the Ruined' here's a little summary…_**

He left her. The moment she decided to go back to Stefan he was already gone, leaving nothing but their memories together. So she writes, 19 letters, in hope that one day she'll get one back. Set after 3x22.

**_Also, check out my latest story called 'Forget Me Not' _**

Waking up from a coma, Caroline Forbes finds herself the prime suspect for a crime she doesn't know if she's committed. With a death sentence facing her, she calls in the help of an old rival–Klaus Mikealson. With a lifetime grudge between them, forgiving may not be so easy, even with her life in danger.

**_Thanks!_**


End file.
